


After Darkness, A confession and Later, Love.

by Annie1996



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, muder night 2.0
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie1996/pseuds/Annie1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After murder night 2.0 ....  The incidents that follow....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaper 1

"I can't go to jail" Connor whispered as he slid down to the floor folding himself into the corner of Wes' apartment. They had all gathered there after the events that had occured that night. It was like a series of unfortunate events ever since he joined the 'k5' and agreed to work for Annalise. It had been one murder after another, first they had burned and chopped up an actual human being, not to mention how Rebecca was brutally murdered in the basement of his work place and now Annalise's blood was on their hands, literally.

Now he along with the rest were freaking out, they weren't going to get away with this, he could feel it in his soul. They were all screwed, might as well start figuring out if orange was a good color to match his skin tone. What was going to happen when the world found out what they had done? What about his family? They would be utterly disapointed and Oliver?- shit ...Oliver. It was like a sudden realization.

"He's going to leave me" 

"What-" Michaela asked with a voice that didn't even sound like hers 

"Oliver, - he's going to leave me"

"I mean who in their right mind wants to be with a psycho killer?"

"Right? Right?" Then he began to laugh hysterically covering his mouth with his hands. He  laughed so hard that his jaws and cheeks hurt.

" I didn't even deserve him anyways, so maybe this is a good thing. I mean he was too good for me, there are other really nice guys out there that are more deserving of Oliver and don't have blood splattered all over their resume" 

" Connor don't say that" Laurel broke her silence

" But it's true- you know it is" Connor said bitterly.

                                                    ******

Connor could have sworn he had been standing outside his and Oliver's apartment now for an hour, the 303 becoming blurry, he wasn't even sure if it was from staring at it too long or from tears.

come on Connor just do it, you're already screwed might as well just get it over with. He took a deep breath and opened the door. The apartment was dimly lit and everything about it just screamed home, love, warmth and Oliver. With every step he took towards their bedroom the heavier his heart became. 

Oliver looked so peaceful all curled up in their bed. Connor's heart ached so badly, he couldn't believe it. This was all his fault, he should have walked out of this- this relationship when he had the chance but no, instead he held on to it like a desperate fool. Now it was already too late, he was in too deep with this man that he loved soo much and he was sure that if Oliver left now he wouldn't be able to withstand the blow.

* * *

 

>  


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver must have sensed his presence because he began to stir awake.

"Connor?" His voice laced with sleep and his hair messy. Connor's breath caught, was this the last time he would come home to meet Oliver waking up from **their**  bed?

"Connor, is something wrong?" He was fully awake now already seated in an upright position looking worried

"Ollie, hey"  his voice already betraying him, he even attempted to smile but his lips were frozen in place.

Oliver just stared at him as if waiting for some form of further explanation but it never came. Instead Connor walked over and sat beside Oliver taking his hands and lacing it with his, staring at how effortlessly their hands fit together. 

"Hey Connor if there's anything wrong you know you could tell me right?" Oliver said his voice so gentle and quiet.

"I do know that-but I am terrified of the consequences" Connor replied, then he looked up and into Oliver's eyes.

"Ollie? Can I ask you for something?" Connor said his voice getting weaker approaching it's breaking point.

"Sure, anything"

" A kiss"

Oliver paused then a slow smile spread across his face. He leaned in and closed the distance between them. His lips were soft and warm against Connor's. Connor responded immediately (Oliver always had that effect on him) deepening the kiss. It was slow and sweet but it felt different, as if it were their last and Oliver must have felt it too because when they pulled apart he looked slightly worried.

"Con-" 

"I love you, Ollie. I-I need you to know that and-and that I'll still love you even if you decide to leave me" Connor rushed out

"Please what's going on with you, you're starting to scare me" desperation creeping into Oliver's voice 

"if I tell you what's going on with me, you'll leave and I wouldn't blame you because I am a bad person and I deserve whatever punishment that comes my way" 

" Connor, whatever you did can't be so bad that I'll up and leave you and besides-" 

" I AM A MURDERER!!!- Oliver" Connor shouted

"I-I am a murderer" he whispered, defeated.

Oliver just stared at him, the silence was deafening 

"Oliver please say something, anything"

Silence...

"Please, Ollie"

Silence...

He proceeded to continue the story anyways "it was Sam, - Sam Keating, Annalise's husband"

Silence...

He was getting frantic " I-I didn't kill-kill him, I mean- I did but not the actual murder- I helped with burning and chopping up the body-" 

oliver gasped and covered his mouth with his hand.

"and-" 

"Stop- oh God!, please just-just stop!"

But Connor kept going "-We disposed of it and I came running to you that night and lied that I had done drugs all the while-" 

Oliver had covered his ears with both his hands and his eyes were shut so tightly as if to drown out everything Connor was saying." No-no-no-no" he chanted with his hands pressed so tightly to his ears.

"-the whole time I was burning, cutting and disposing a BODY!" Connor finished. He was breathing heavily, he had to get it all out at least for Oliver, he needed Oliver to see him for was he truly was.

Then the silence returned. Oliver staring at Connor with an unbreakable poker face, Connor staring back his breathing still heavy. The tension surrounding them was so thick it was almost suffocating. Suddenly Oliver began to laugh, it wasn't the happy Oliver laugh that he was used to, this was something entirely different, it didn't even sound like Oliver. 

"I am such an idiot" Oliver said ending his laugh with a bitter smile.

"I've been sleeping with and housing a psychopath" that stung.

"Oliver-" 

"I mean, I should have known, the story that night you had your douche breakdown didn't just add up" 

"Oliver-"

"Our entire relationship is founded on multiple lies!" Oliver screamed

"that's not true, Ollie. I lov-"

"Don't you dare finish that statement. You don't even get to call me that anymore" Oliver snapped and began to walk towards the closet, getting there and yanking it open with so much force Connor thought he ripped the handles right off, then he pulled out a suitcase

Connor paused, he had anticipated that something like this would happen he hadn't expected it to actually happen, he wasn't prepared for this sort of heart break. Not now, not ever.

" what are you doing?" He began panicking.

"What does it look like" Oliver said not even bothering to look up as he tossed clothes into the suitcase, he wasn't even looking at what he was packing he just knew he had to get out of the apartment fast.

"But-but you said you weren't going to leave me" Connor's voice breaking sounding desperate and pathetic

" I'm not- I'm not leaving you Connor, I just need space to think" Oliver replied, slowly reducing his packing speed and looking  over at Connor. " I hate myself so much right now because even after all this I still love you and it's making me madder than the fact that you lied to me.....repeatedly". " I just need space, please" 

and with that Oliver walked out of the apartment.

the door shut with a gentle thud and Connor couldn't see anymore from the tears blinding his vision. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Soo sorry this took long to post....i wrote exams and immediately went on vacation sorry in advance for any grammatical error made.   
> I also appreciate everyone who took time (and energy) to hit the 'kudos' button!!

A few years back, if anyone had told Connor that he'll be in bed crying over a boyfriend he would have laughed. Yet here he was not just crying, but crying for days over a boyfriend. 

After Oliver left that night, three days ago Connor had been too weak to go after him and the heartache had hit him so hard that he physically felt the pain. If Oliver needed space he could give him the space that he needed. But his decision to give Oliver space lasted only a few minutes and he began to flood Oliver's phone with calls and texts none of which Oliver responded to.

Now here he was, laying in bed for the third day in a row doing nothing except staring at the wall. He hadn't even bothered to show up to work and it wasn't like Annalise was there to scold him, another issue he still had to deal with, for all he knew she could be dead.

He ignored every call that came in after he had given up hope of Oliver ever calling or texting him. He diverted his stare from the wall to his phone, what if he just called one more time- 

the knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

" Connor come on you can't stay in there forever " 

Michaela. Connor groaned turning to face the other side of the wall, if he just ignored her maybe she'll go away.

" I hear you moving Connor, ignoring me won't make me go away "

" We need to talk about everything and you locking yourself up in here won't do you any favors " 

She knocked again this time louder than the first 

" Connor seriously people are gonna think you're dead, if you don't open the door I'll break it down "

Had he even locked the door after Oliver's exit? as if on cue he heard the door open

Connor closed his eyes, he had actually forgotten to lock the door.

" Wow, you must really be going through a lot to forget to lock the door to your apartment, I mean I could have been a serial killer for all you know " 

" What do you want? " he didn't even bother facing her 

" Connor no one has heard from you in days you haven't shown up to work or answered any if my calls and at first I thought it was the incident that occurred at the Hapstall mansion with Annalise but then I called Oliver and- "

Connor quickly sat up facing her 

" You spoke to Oliver? " 

Michaela rose an eyebrow " Is there a reason for me not to? "

" Ermm...its not that, but how-ermm, how is he? " He asked avoiding eye contact 

" Connor what happened? " 

" Nothing " it was a dismissal 

" You told him about Sam didn't you? " 

" I don't want to talk about it " Connor lay back back facing away from Michaela

" Connor- "

" I told him okay? "

Frustration creeping into his voice as he turned to face her again

" And I'm sorry because I know telling him didn't just affect me, it affected all of you, it was a risk I know that, but I had to tell him. I mean all I have done is lie and lie and lie to him, he deserved better and now he's gone "

Did his voice just crack at the end? He can't cry I front of Michaela. 

Michaela who had been uncharacteristically quiet just stared at him with an expression he couldn't read 

" Oliver's doing fine, Connor " her voice was so gentle it almost made Connor cry 

He didn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded in understanding and just like that the subject of Oliver was dropped.

" You need to get out of the apartment Connor, I meant it when I said you can't stay in there forever, when was the last time you ate? "

" How is Annalise? " He asked dismissing the question on food and the last time he ate. Did he even want to know the answer? 

" That's the reason you need to get up and out of here, sulking all day is just making everything worse, so when I walk out of here I expect to see you at work in the next hour " 

Connor sighed ...he really did need to get out of here. He watched Micheala as she began walking towards the door ready to exit the apartment 

As if she remembered something she stopped then turned around 

" Oliver still cares, Connor " and with that she walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind her.

                          *****

Asher was the first to make a comment.    " Woah, dude!! What happened? You look terrible " 

" Asher, come on stop it " Laurel chipped in

" But it's true, Michaela back me up here " 

" Please don't drag me into this " Michaela said from the corner of the room without looking up from whatever she was reading

" So what's the deal with Annalise? " Connor asked completely ignoring the conversation about him

" She's in the hospital, Ermm- Frank said to lay low So we wouldn't look suspicious " Laurel answered 

" Frank said? " Connor responded in disbelief 

" So we do not have the slightest clue on what's going on? And we're just going to sit back and do nothing because Frank said so? "

" I mean where the hell is waitlist? I hope he isn't off somewhere else killing another person, I mean he did kill Sam and- " 

" Connor!! " Laurel interrupted " Stop, this is nobody's fault you need to clam down and think this through " 

he laughed " I can't believe I came all the way here for this crap, I'm going home, call me when there's something substantial to deal with "

As he turned to leave he was met with the last person he ever expected to see.

" Oliver? " Connor's heart did that thing it always did when Oliver was near him

" Hi- ermm- we need to- ermm- we need to talk " Oliver said.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, I didn't expect this to be this short... I am sorry for the lack of Oliver in this chapter I promise there would be more Oliver In the next. Don't worry the next chapter won't take this long to be updated :))

**Author's Note:**

> First time writer!! Yay!! Don't be afraid to leave a comment maybe....and sorry for any grammatical errors, English isn't my first language


End file.
